The technical field generally relates to log processing in wellbores for production or injection wells. The technical field relates more particularly but not exclusively to log processing in highly deviated wellbores. Well logging tools provide raw data that is processed to conveniently display desired properties of an earth formation. Processing includes accounting for and removing the determined environmental and dimensional effects on the log and determining the underlying true formation properties. For example, a resistivity tool vertically passing through formation layer boundaries exhibits shoulder bed effects that can be removed by existing processing techniques such as producing an Rt profile from the squared log then forward modeling of the tool response until the modeled log matches the measured log. Presently available log processing methods operate in true vertical depth (TVD) or wellbore measured depth (MD), and do not apply to highly deviated wells, including high angle-horizontal (HAHZ) wells that can exceed 90 degrees of deviation (i.e. portions of the well can be decreasing in TVD. Further, presently available log processing methods have difficulty with wellbore sections that are highly deviated with respect to formation orientation, regardless of the orientation relative to TVD. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.